Sickday
by DanishGirl04
Summary: I wanted to call the story something else but my space button didn’t work (idk why) but enjoy


**So I love writing sickfics about Alan if you can't guess that and I wanted to write one more. If you want more of these tell me, I just think there is a bit too few Alan sickfics. I am also working on a story I right now want to call "The Stars, The Ocean and The Sky" which is about the Tracy brothers and their love for each other as siblings before, through and after International Rescue. I have only started on the first story in that series yet but I may do a crossover too and maybe also a story there will give you a different look of The Hood where he actually are the victim of something bigger. Tell me which of these you will actually read. Also if you want more sickfics with Alan tell me please.**

**I don't own the characters, I wish, well I want to, but I don't. ENJOY THIS STORY!**

It was a bright day on Tracy island, the sun was shining and not a cloud on- wait I start over again. It was a raining day on Tracy island, it was storming and the thunder could been heard in the distance. (Yeah, better) or that was how the weather on Tracy island was last week when Scott and Alan returned from their latest rescue. That was probably what made Alan got that virus because the weather got his immune system weak.

The 14 year old Alan was laying for the first time in a year in his bed. He was laying on his side with his arms around his aching stomach. He was pretty sure he had a fever too and he had puked 2 times the last hour. Worse of all, no one was home right now. Grandma and Virgil was visiting London (A little Easter egg if you understand that reference, I don't remember that much of the episode so I don't know if it was told what the others where doing, back to the story), Brains was doing something with some other smart people, Kayo and Gordon was on a rescue with Scott and John was doing nothing on his space station.

Actually this was one of the few times Alan actually really missed his father. Like really much so it was hurting to think about. Or was that because of his stomach ache? At least there hadn't been a call from John yet about a rescue. Because none of his family members knew he was sick because he was sleeping when they left. Alan was also tired, he just wanted to sleep this off. He had had a good idea about what this was and he had searched for it, he wished he never had. It could last for as long as TEN DAYS! And that was probably not the worst thing, he could also get diarrhea, and everyone who had that before knows how bad that is.

Alan rolled over to lay on his back and took his arms around his stomach again. This was not going to be a fun day. Alan looked at the old stuffed animal beside him. It was a rabbit, a gift from his father when he was 4 and had hurt his head and needed stitches. No one on the island knew he still sleep with it but now he didn't care if they found out. It made him feel not so much alone right now and it gave comfort.

Alan ran to the bathroom and threw up again 2 minutes later. He sat down in front of the toilet, he was feeling too bad to leave right now. He just missed his father's comforting hand on his back right now or one on his burning forehead. At times like these he wished their mutations made them get better quicker. The only thing it did was make a broken leg heal in 6 days. Sometimes that was great and sometimes that was a pain if you needed a longer break.

He didn't knew how long he was sitting on the bathroom floor before he could hear the familiar sound of Thunderbird One returning to the island. If he didn't had that bad of a nausea, he probably ran down into Scott's arms and told him how bad he was feeling. But for now, he was sitting on the cold bathroom floor. Right now Alan actually wanted to get Scott and lay down beside his brother in his brother's bed. Scott was like a second parent to Alan and he did always spend his sick days in Jeff's bed when his father was there... undtil he disappeared. That was probably the reason why Alan at some points still was a bit childish, because he didn't had parents anymore.

"Alan are you up yet? I got us some breakfast!" Scott called. Alan threw up again of the thought about food. "Alan!" Scott called again. Actually Alan wanted to answer his brother but he didn't want him to worry about him right now. At least he had closed the bathroom door.

"Alan!?" Alan could hear Scott was on his way up to their sleeping areas and where one of their bathrooms was too, the one Alan was in. They had one with shower and bathtub where their bedrooms were, their father had one in his bedroom, they had one in the sickroom or what it was called, infirmary? And one around the corner in their living room there was beside the movie room they had if they wanted to watch tv or a movie.

"Allie?" Scott looked inside his brothers room, no Alan there either. "John?" John's hologram looked at Scott. "What is it?" John asked. "Is Alan on a rescue? I can't find him and he isn't answering me" Scott asked. "He should be on the island Scott, I haven't send the kid on a rescue" John's hologram disappeared.

"Sprout? Can you hear me?" Scott tried again. Alan felt bad for not saying anything. "Scotty I am in the bathroom..." Alan answered. He sounded like he was feeling poorly and Scott hurried to the door. "May I come inside kiddo?" Scott asked. He didn't like when his brothers wasn't feeling well and mostly it was his youngest brother he was most protective with.

"Mmm..." Alan answered. He was now laying on the floor with his arms around his stomach. Scott opened the door a little and put his head inside the bathroom. "How are you feeling?" Scott smiled. "And when where you going to tell us?" Scott opened the door and sat down beside Alan. "If I got a rescue I couldn't handle..." Alan answered. Scott didn't look happy about that answer.

"So never? Did you think no one would notice you is pale and sweating?" Scott asked. Scott was just shacking his head that means you shall not answer the question. "But really, how are you feeling Sprout?" Scott asked and placed a hand on Alan's forehead. Alan just leaned towards his brother's hand. Scott could already tell how bad his kid brother was feeling and didn't want to push it.

"You have 2 choices since we need to move this party to a more comfortable place like a couch or a bed. It is either the movie room or my bed. You choose" Scott said and helped his poorly feeling brother to sit up. "Why not mine room...?" Alan asked. "Because my room is better and the bed is bigger" Scott answered. Scott had an bigger bed for 2 reasons. 1, it is better to watch a movie with his siblings in his room that way and 2, nightmares. Of course not his own nightmares but younger siblings (mostly Alan, aka really rarely the other 3) because it always ended up with the person was staying.

"Your bed is more comfortable... so your room it is..." Alan said. He tried to stand up but before he could do that, Scott lifted him up and carried him into Scott's room. Alan was placed on his brother's bed and he curled into a ball. Scott placed a bucket at the beside and a duvet over Alan. "I find you something to eat, something to drink and I find some old movies to watch" Scott said. Before Alan could say he didn't want anything to eat or drink Scott had disappeared.

Scott walked down and found some salt crackers and some orange juice. After he placed that on a tray he went to the movie room and looked through their movies. They had movies there even wasn't on English. Most of them was some old danish movies about a group of criminals. It was kind of funny if you did understand it. That was mostly something Scott and John was watching because they got talked the danish language pretty well. They did that of 2 different reasons. Well Gordon and Virgil knew a little because they lived in Denmark for like 2 years. Scott smiled a little when he looked at the danish movies.

_What would Alan watch? _Scott thought to himself. There was how to train your dragon, they had all 3 movies, but Scott only liked the first movie. The only thing he liked about the second was the song called the dancing and the dreaming because Scott thought that was a sweet song. He didn't even watch the third movie. Then there was Toy Story, Ice Age... _we are going to watch all 5 of these. _Scott thought and took all 5 ice age movies. He also picked up how to train your dragon. There was also a lot of Disney movies. Then Scott saw the Penguins of Madagascar, Scott's personally favorite of the Madagascar movies. He took that and some different Disney classics with him like Peter Pan, Robin Hood, Beauty and the Beast. He did on purpose not to choose Bambi or the lion king. (Guess why) and Scott took the movies and the tray with him upstairs and into his bedroom.

Scott placed the things on his bedside table and sat down beside Alan who was throwing up again into the bucket. Scott rubbed circles on Alan's back undtil the kid was done. Alan curled back into a ball again. "I am going to call John, I would be staying with you" Scott said and left the room. "But what about- and you left me..." Alan said.

"Hello Scott, why are you calling?" John asked. Scott looked at his brother's hologram. "Alan is sick and I would like to stay with him undtil he gets better. You guys needs a break too" Scott said and looked at John. "So we are going to close International Rescue? No way" John answered. "Not closing, get GDF to run it for a month or something and we would be back" Scott laughed of John's answer. "Deal bro" John said.

The hologram disappeared and Scott went into his room again and laid down beside his kid brother. Alan was asleep. Scott smiled and fell asleep too.

The next time Alan woke up he was in the movie room with his four brothers. He looked around at them. They where watching some old movie.

"Thank you Scotty..." Alan said and smiled. All his brothers smiled. "I know I am not dad but we can't change the past, can we?" Scott asked

**End, actually I probably make a new version of this but yeah I wanted it out now.**


End file.
